Cerita Aerith
by KuDu
Summary: Aerith sebelum dibantai mas Sephy. Edisi bahasa Indonesia.... AYO BACA! XP


**--**

**Cerita Aerith**

**--**

**

* * *

Disclaimer :**

I do not own any character whatsoever. All of them belongs to Square.

* * *

Mendetakkan ujung _boots_nya, gadis berkepang itu membisu. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang hijau dan memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan cermat ia memandang retak-retak di pijakan tempat ia berdiri, tepat di tengah, di atas pilar besar yang berbentuk sirkular.

'Aku datang...' lirihnya tipis.

Dan seketika semilir menghembus, melilit setiap lekuk tubuhnya dalam bebat angin. Mengkelebat baju terusannya yang berwarna _pink_.

Aerith Gainsborough tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Maaf aku terlambat,"

Seakan menjawab, sebuncah perasaan menari di benaknya, menggaung ramah.

Ia tergelak pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Memang _kok_. Aku tahu kalo aku pantes dikangenin," candanya sambil menyusuri pinggiran pilar. Ia berlutut, mendoyongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam lautan kabut putih dan menariknya kembali dengan cepat. Dinginnya begitu menyengat hingga giginya spontan bergemeletuk.

"Takut?" sepasang kelereng hijaunya membulat sempurna ketika ide itu memenuhi di pikirannya. Menyipitkan matanya, ia mendengus dengan lagak pura-pura tersinggung, "Takut apa? Aku masih punya Kau," ujarnya lembut sambil menengadah ke atas, ke arah satuan anomali jiwa yang selalu menjawab monolog hatinya.

Kembali Ia mengajaknya berbicara. Melemparkannya asumsi yang dirasa Aerith terlalu _absurd _untuk sang avatar yang maha tahu. Namun kali ini ia menyangkal tuduhan yang diberikan padanya dengan sedikit tergelak, "Menyesal? Terus menurut-Mu memang kenapa aku di sini?"

Kali ini kalimat yang terucap membuat jiwanya berpendar ragu. Rasanya begitu hambar, bahkan saat meluncur lancar dari lidahnya sendiri. Dan sampai detik itu'pun ia tidak yakin kepada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan; dirinya atau Sang Bumi.

Dan bibirnya yang tadinya mengulas senyum kini terkatup rapat saat Sang Bumi menyeruak masuk memberikan bongkahan-bongkahan memori yang berlarian,

--

"...Jadi, kita bertemu lagi. Apa kamu enggak ingat aku?"

"_Yeah_, aku ingat kamu. _Yeah_, aku ingat... Kamu yang menjual bunga,"

--

"Apakah Tifa perempuan?"

"_Yeah_,"

"...Pacar?"

"Pacar? Yang benar saja!"

--

"Tapi, aku enggak bisa membiarkanmu masuk... Duh, bagaimana ini... Pertama kita

harus mencari tahu apakah Tifa baik-baik saja... Apa yang lucu, Aerith?"

"Cloud, kenapa kamu enggak menyamar jadi cewek saja? Itu jalan satu-satunya,"

"**APA?"**

--

"Cloud, suaraku kedengaran enggak?"

"Ya, aku mendengarmu. Aku sangat menyesal, maaf,"

"Enggak usah dipikirkan,"

"...Aku enggak bisa menahannya,"

--

Cloud yang tertawa

Cloud yang menangis

Cloud yang marah

Cloud yang gelisah

Fragmen pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan itu menyita sebagian asanya, menderu-deru cepat seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk mengingatnya kembali.

"...Hari esok?" bisiknya parau.

Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebentuk materia putih susu di tangan kirinya, memandanginya nanar sampai matanya terasa berkabut.

Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, dan merasakan rasa sangit darah membakar lidahnya.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" gumamnya datar. Dan emosi yang tadinya tertahan berkelebat.

"Aku ingin hidup..." desis gadis Cetra itu kala ia merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menahannya agar tak tertumpah. Menyedot ingusnya keras, ia menggosokkan kedua punggung tangannya ke pipinya yang panas, ke hidungnya yang mulai memerah, ke kedua kelopak matanya yang sembab. Namun buliran asin itu malah merebak sampai ke lehernya, menembus pertahanan kedua tangannya yang bergerak liar, tak mempedulikan rasa perih dari gesekan tersebut.

"Aku ingin hidup!" ujarnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan terduduk, kepala tetap terdongak ke atas, menantang berkas sinar yang menyusup dari kubah Ancient yang menganga lebar.

"**AKU INGIN HIDUP!"** gerungnya, menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak-telapak. Bahunya terguncang hebat, mengikuti irama sesenggukannya. Dan seketika angin hangat kembali membalut tubuhnya, memainkan kepangan dan ikal rambutnya di sela desis udara. Mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang:

'_Tenanglah, anak-Ku, tenanglah...'_

'_Tenanglah, anak-Ku, tenanglah...'_

Perlahan gadis berkepang itu meredam tangis. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat kehangatan kembali mengisi rongga dadanya. Rasa manis madu menyesap masuk ke hidung, menggantikan seketika asin lembab yang melayang di atas kabut.

Ia berbisik, menyuarakan kembali suara yang bergaung di kepalanya, "...Karena semua makhluk hidup akan kembali ke Bumi," Dan ia mengangguk, kembali ke posisi berlutut, mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara dentuman berpasang sepatu, bertalu-talu ke seluruh jenjang ruangan yang sekarang didiaminya.

'_Sampai bertemu di Tanah Perjanjian, Cloud,'_

Tersenyum sedih, ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, melepaskan asa, dan mulai menggumamkan doa memanggil Holy.

**

* * *

A/N**

Mengikuti rasa egois, dengan alasan 'mengasah kemampuan menulis dalam bahasa Indonesia tertjinta' sebagai stimulasi diri, maka kubuat khusus opera sabun Aerith dalam bahasa Indonesia untuk kalian pengarang muda bangsa. .

Engga seberapa, saya tahu. Kemampuan saya masih bagai kutu di lautan rambut gajah (nah lo!), namun sebut si KuDu sebagai si kutu loncat. Yang rindu mencapai cita lebih tinggi, sehingga sarang FanFiction tidak berfungsi untuk menahan batasan mimpi, melainkan sebagai batu loncatan untuk maju lebih lagi.

Ah, terlalu banyak saya berkata. Karena itu, terima kasih atas kesediaan Saudara yang sudi membaca drama satu babak ini. Saran dan masukan, makian dan cacian, ditunggu di kotak masuk surat panas (baca : inbox Hotmail) KuDu! XD


End file.
